German patent publication no. 199 64 048 refers to a method and a device for stabilizing a road vehicle. The road vehicle in particular is a passenger vehicle having a trailer towed by the vehicle. The vehicle is monitored with respect to snaking motion. When a snaking motion is detected, a yaw torque is automatically imparted to the vehicle, essentially in phase opposition to the snaking motion.